


Stay Alive 3 (final)

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Series: Stay Alive [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Other, car crash, idk man, suicide??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: Tom drives through London, looking back on memories, when something happens to him.





	Stay Alive 3 (final)

**Author's Note:**

> i am very sorry for you

“Get some rest Tom, take a walk, anything. Just relax. I know it’s hard, but it has been five years and you’re already doing so well. But five years. She would have wanted you to be happy.” Sophie said as she hugged Tom goodbye. Ben and she had promised to take care of Jonathan for some days since Tom needed to be alone sometimes, which was hard with a five year old around. Sophie let go of Tom.  
“Thank you dear.” He said and turned to walk.  
“Ben and I will call you later.” She said. Tom nodded and walked out. The door closed behind him.

\----

She was right. It had been a long time since you died, but Tom kept blaming himself for your death. And the fact that your son looked so much like you didn’t help him at all. He got in his car, and started driving. He had to visit some places, just to be alone.  
He got out of the car when he reached a park. The two of your usually walked here, talking, reading, anything.  
“Are you coming!” you yelled. Tom broke out of his thoughts and smiled. You were feeding the ducks at the lake with bread. Tom hadn’t realized that he had stared at you the whole time. He wasn’t ashamed though. You were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
He started walking towards you. There was no more bread, so you just stood and looked over the silent lake. It was early fall. The leaves had the most amazing colors and the way the wind blew your hair made you look like an angel. He wrapped his arms around your waist. His head rested on your shoulder, and his chest raised and fell against your back. You leaned into him, and he held you even tighter.

Tom turned to walk away from the lake. Families were playing on the playground near him, and he couldn’t help but smile at their happiness. The children were laughing, and the parents smiling. Even the little dog looked happy. That was what Tom wanted, but couldn’t have.  
He kept walked down the path, into a smaller forest. Not a real forest, but there were trees and other plants, the birds were singing and you could hear life everywhere. Nobody was here, at least not often. But it was beautiful. Flowers springing up from the ground, green leaves on the trees, the many birds singing their own song. Tom loved it, and he knew that you would too.  
He got back to his car, and drove into the city. He knew that it was a bad place to go when he wanted to be alone, but he didn’t care at all. Something inside him just pulled in him.  
He stopped at the pub you had met. Not many people were there, but some were. He looked inside from the car window, and remembered the day you met. You had been his best friend through his whole life, and when your family moved away, he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He didn’t think much over it as the years went on, but you were always there, in the back of his mind. So when he saw you again, his heart was whole again.  
You turned to see a handsome man staring at you, and immediately you recognized him. Your childhood friend, Tom. He was staring at you, so you got down from your chair and walked towards him. He smiled awkwardly when you were sitting in front of him. He even blushed.  
“You have no idea of how much I have missed you. I thought that when we moved was the last time I’d ever see you!” you squealed and hugged him. He got down from his chair so he could reach you better.  
“I missed you too (Y/N). I missed you too.” He whispered into your hair.

He started the car and drove again. He drove over the Thames, remembering how you loved to sit near the water and read. Water always relaxed you. It didn’t matter what kind. Rain, ocean, river, lake or bath. Water relaxed you.  
He drove past all the street art, looking at the new images, knowing how you enjoyed looking at them. Almost any kind of art caught your attention, so when the two of you went to Amsterdam, you had to see Vincent Van Gogh’s museum.  
Tom drove through the small streets, looking at all the people living their lives. Young girls having a fun time, old couples enjoying each other’s company, a group of teenagers laughing in the corner. He drove past it all, smiling to himself.  
He was so unaware of his surroundings, and drove past red light. In that second another car hit him. The traffic stopped, and almost everyone called for an ambulance. The driver who hot tom, tried to get him out, but it was too hard. But all Tom could do was feeling more and more dizzy, and smile. He smiled, and slowly felt asleep.  
“Finally we’ll be together again.”  
And then, his eyes closed forever.

Thomas W. Hiddleston  
9/2-1981  
24/5-2017  
Sweet father, husband and friend

(Y/N) Hiddleston  
(Y/BD)  
3/2-2012  
Loving mother, wife and friend


End file.
